Destiny 4: My Family
by BirdieTitus16
Summary: COMPLETE! Ol' Norrie is dead and Robin thinks she finds another true love and along with that has to take care of her kids and family so does she get Norrie back or does she have to choose between yesterday and tommorrow? R&R!
1. Where is the bright side now?

Destiny 4: My Family

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Sorry about the other chapter I just got the idea after I heard that Tim McGraw song and don't worry this one will be good.

So, ol' Norrie is dead and what happens when Robin thinks she's found another true love or………..will she get Norrie back in some loophole? So she has to choice between yesterday and tomorrow. -Robin

R&R!

Robin's p.o.v 

"Bucket!"

"Yes and you are now mine"

"NO!"

I stared down that little freak and grabbed my child in my arms.

"You will leave now!"

"I don't thin-," Bucket said before someone shot a bullet right into his head.

"AHHHHH!" is all I could chock out.

I blinked twice and saw Jack with his pistol lifted and smoking along with his crew and my cousins and Will and Elizabeth ready to fight.

"S-Sorry lovely," Jack stuttered out running over and hugged me, "he deserved it"

I saw blood pour from Beckett's head and down his face and into his mouth and then…black.

* * *

Molly's p.o.v. 

"He's dead!"

I have spent all day today and yesterday telling my parents families that.

And get too many hugs and tears and that makes break down again and again!

I especially cry when I see my mom in the middle of the room looking at the fire with my little sister and brother flames of angry in her eyes.

"Mommy…." I say as I walk slowly over to the couch and hug her, " why don't we go out in the field for a campfire huh?"

My mom looks up at me with a small little smile and she hugs my brother and sister whispering, "yea"

So, after two hours of talking and crying, we all go out into the field sitting in front of a fire in the backyard sipping hot tea and laughing at memories of each reunion of each side of the family.

"Moll?" Mom said quietly putting a hand on my shoulder, " J-Jack really did kill Bucket d-didn't he?"

"Y-Yea mommy," I said now in tears, "what do we do?"

My mom looked at the fire and stood looking out at sea, "we go to Hertforshire"

"That's a wonderful idea my dear sweet niece," Auntie said standing up and walking over and kissed my mom on the forehead, "my sister always said you were bright"

"Thank you Auntie," Mom said walking away and whipping around and glared, "COME ON!"

We all scrambled up and started toward the house to pack for my mommy's hometown…Hertforshire.

T.B.C.

Family moments! Both Norrie's side and Robin's yea! But don't worry her other guy will come soon and he is based on the guy from "The Wedding Planner"…Steve! -Robin


	2. Very Interesting

Destiny 4: My Family

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" for your support and plz read and review everyone else! Love ya guys! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

We got to Hertforshire two weeks ago…and I couldn't be happier.

Molly took in my hometown like her own and took care of her young sister and brother like they were her own as well.

I see the same caring look James gave me when I had Molly…it makes me laugh and cry at the same time.

"Mommy…" Molly says as we sit in front of the pond by Liz's house rocking Gracia and Jack to sleep, "can I ask you for something I have been saving for a while?"

I was drew back by her wording of the question (James used to say that) and sighed with a chuckle, "yes baby girl what is it?"

Molly looked down at Jack in her arms and spat out quickly, "can I have a new ball gown to go with Georgina to that garden party at Anne's tomorrow?"

I looked at her like I had never seen her before and laugh my bum off at her nervous as she stood and stormed away and I cried, "YES YOU MAY MY LITTLE GIRLY GIRL!"

* * *

But, Molly just glared at me and continued back to Liz's house stomping every step of the way.

"Moll I was joking!"

I agreed to take Molly shopping after she stopped pouting about my fit of laughter and we went to every shop in town before she finally found one.

I couldn't believe it though as we walking through the shops. She was my baby girl who had my personality down to the last expression and I wanted her to be the tomgirl like I was.

And…now she was wearing _gowns_ and _sipping tea_?

As I stood watching her buy her own gown and try it on again I saw that her choose was like mine in a way.

A beautiful soft pink gown with matching cherry blossoms at the bottom of the dress.

"You beautiful my little birdie," I chuckled hugging her, "but I would go with purple"

* * *

Molly's p.o.v. 

My mom and I had a fun afternoon shopping and my mom even got a job offer at the bakery.

She doesn't even look like a royal and definitely doesn't talk like one.

My mother never wears gowns just plain dresses like Liz and she always has her hair down or up in a bun…just like Liz. They were both alike almost like sisters.

Barely any makeup and a smile she is most down-to-earth person I have ever known.

"MOM!" I cry pointing at the apple stand, "LOOK!"

A very handsome man was at the apple stand buying an apple with a few girls talking to him. He smiled at them and then looked up and gazed dead at my mother.

"Mommy that man is staring at you," I said slyly watching him sway straight at us.

The man stopped and I saw that he was a doctor and smirked charmily at my momma, who just looked bored with him.

"Why hello Queen Norrington and Princess Norrington," the man replied with a chuckle kissing my mom's hand then mine, "what brings you here…watching out for unloyal subjects?"

My mommy looked ready to kill and then smiled evilly and snapped, "NO…just looking for dress for my daughter now if you will excuse me sir"

The man seemed taking back as my mother shoved past him dragging me along with her.

I turned back and smiled weakly at him and mouthed a sorry and he chuckled before booming out loud for everyone to hear.

"OH YEA AND THE NAME'S STEVE EDISON QUEENIE!"

"DON'T CARE!" My moms spat back and tighten her grip harder on my hand.

"Mommy I can't believe you!" I cried as we mounted our horses Brandi and Rose, "He was cute and _very_ charming"

My mom sighed and looked away huffing, "All he wants is a seat on the thorne and to bed me and…. and…your dad was the only one for me!"

"Okay...I'm sorry mommy," I said hugging her with my free arm.

We started back to the house but I couldn't help but look back at that man Steve Edison who was looking at my mom with a passion I have only seen in my daddy's eyes for her…maybe just maybe this guy could help my mom see true love again in her life.

T.B.C.

Miss Independent lol is all I have to say! R&R! And like the Steve Edison character I snuck in there you know from the Wedding Planner lol -Robin


	3. Cause you had a bad day

Destiny 4: My Family

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" for your support and R&R everyone else lol! So, Robin is upset b/c her husband is died of course, and now Molly is turning girly? Crazy huh? Well Mister Steve Edison will bother her again in this chapter too! Oh the drama of it all! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

My daughter is gone to a tea party in a frilly gown and my cousins are gone to an opera…someone shoot me!

"Oh my little Gracie babe," I chuckle as I rub my daughter's little tummy while she sleeping peacefully, "never turn into a snobby little girly girl like Moll's please"

I turn and see Jack stirring awake and his bright green eyes stare at me with curiosity and I sigh, "and you… turn out charming like your daddy"

I smiled as I remembered James' smirk on his face when he woke me up in the morning when I wouldn't want to.

One time he actually tickled me out of bed while kissing me at the same time.

_LITERALLY!_

I loved that man to death and now I have to raise our kids without him…no sleeping in his lap on long winter nights, snuggling up close to him and smelling his ruggedness in the mornings and no saying "HEY WIGGY!" when I got mad at him.

"Robbie bird?" A voice cooed from the doorway of my bedroom.

"Yea" I sighed and turned to find Jack leaning against the door chuckled.

"What?"

"Its just I like you like this," Jack replied hugging me and sat down in the chair between the baby bassinets.

"Like what mate?" I chuckled raising an eyebrow.

Jack studied me for a little while and grabbed my hand, "Like this…. this motherly thing"

I jerked my hand from his and leaned down and looked into his eyes, "you can not and I repeat can not fall in love with me or I and Mary will both ring your neck"

Jack laughed shaking his head and grabbed my waist; "Lovely, Mary left me and took me daughter now what have you to say savvy!"

I looked in horror at the emotionless look on his face and smelled for rum on his breath and smelled nothing.

"WELL THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WILL LOVE YOU STUPID!"

Jack sat back down and rubbed Gracia and Jack's stomach's smiling slyly replying, "See that's were they come in what if I marry you so they will have a daddy"

I glared at him bravely as I backed to the open bedroom door and hissed, "I swear if you bring them into this I will-,"

"You'll what?!" Jack cried walking over and I backed even more and down the steps, "kill me…. oh yes…you of all people"

I turned to see the stairs right at the heel of my foot and bolted down the steps with Jack hot on my trial.

"Either you drunk and hiding it or you're high Jackie!" I screamed as I grabbed James' sword and pointed at him, "and I will kill you"

Jack smirked at stepped back a couple of feet before he pulled out his pistols and shot up at the ceiling causing me to scream and drop the sword.

_Which was the whole idea!_

"YOU IDIOT I-," I started before he ran up and grabbed my waist kissing me fiercely.

I couldn't feel anything I felt him deepen the kiss and the couch connect with my back and I squealed pushing his rough lips off of mine.

"WHAT THE CRAP!" I cried pushing him onto the floor and ran out of the room and into a big muscular chest, "OW…sorry sir"

I looked up and meet beautiful baby blue and saw that it was Steve Edison.

"Why its all right Queenie just came by to ask you to dinner but I see that Capt'n Jackie in there already did," Steve chuckled helping me up off the floor.

"MOM!" I heard Molly cry behind Steve.

I looked past Steve and saw Molly and Georgina with Lady Catherine and her daughter Anne.

I couldn't stand it anymore!

"UGH!" I cried pushing past Steve and Molly and up the stairs, "DON'T FOLLOW ME ANY OF YA!"

_Oh the drama going on in this house!_

T.B.C.

(Cause you had a bad day)

HEHE R&R! -Robin


	4. Miss Independent

Destiny 4: My Family

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Poor Robin her husband is dead, her daughter is turning girly girl, Jack loves her too much, and Lady "Everything Place" is back…she could use a best friend right now! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

Yesterday was one of the worst days of my life!

My daughter yelled at me for being rude to Lady Catherine again, Jack proudly told everything he was in love with you, and Steve Edison ran into me again.

KNOCK!

I can't take anymore I want to curl up into James' lap and let go of all this bottled up stress.

KNOCK!

My family is crumbling in front of my face along with my own life itself.

KNOCK!

"WHAT!" I scream at my knocking bedroom door.

The door opens slowly and my heart skips a beat when I see Will in the doorway with Steve Edison right behind him.

"Robin…." Will starts slowly inhaling before going on, "why don't you go with Mister Edison while we handle things here"

I couldn't believe it Will is making me with this crazy nut.

"Will I-," I start before Will jerks me up from my bed looking straight into my eyes pleadingly.

"Please Robbie"

"Fine…" I sigh coldly pushing past him and grabbing Mister Steve Edison's arm, "come on Edison"

I storm down the steps tightening my grip on Edison's arms as hard as possible to torture him and get out some bottled up anger and whip open the front doors ignoring the glares and stares from everyone in the doorway.

"OW, Queenie I want to keep the circulation in my arm thank you!" Edison cries as I drag him to the field beside my cousin's house that me and Liz spent summers running and reading in.

"Come on!" I cry coldly over my shoulder as I drag to my favorite shade tree.

I let go of his arm and plop down with back against the tree while he rubs his arm whimpers from the pain.

"SIT!" I bark at his confused face and he immediately with a fear and humor expression sparkling in his big baby blues.

We sit there for a few moments of silence and heavily sigh leaning my head back against the tree.

"My daughter hates me," I huff coldly to no one in particular.

I look up and see Edison has moved closer to me with a tickled look on his face and his put a hand on my shoulder chuckled, "No she doesn't why would she?"

I sighed thinking why would I should tell a complete stranger and turned away looking at some dead grass.

"Don't worry about Edison its not your problem," I whisper my voice sounding tougher than I imagined and stood with crossed arms looking at my cousins house in the distance, "and since when do you care?"

Edison stood and pushed me up against the tree behind looking very angry cut by my words replying sternly, "Because I knew ol' James and he told me everything I needed to know about you and your family so if anything happened to him that I would watch over you all especially you little miss independent"

He face was so close we could have accidentally kissed at any given fall or bump and I pushed him back a little holding back tears of guilt and fear.

"Sorry…" I replied slowly sliding back down and bringing my knees up to my chest, "I just have so much stress right now you know"

I heard Edison chuckle a little and lean down with his hands on my knee caps looking at me innocently but in a goofy way like I did when I always tried to get James' out of a bad mood.

"Listen Queenie I was going to go to that ball tomorrow for Lady Catherine's daughter twenty first birthday…. would you like to come as my date?" He said cocking his head slyly grinning at me, "Because you could have fun with me and made a little laugh too"

For the first time since I met Edison I laughed a little which made him point it out.

"Ah…a smile I knew you had a good sense of humor like ol' James boy said," Edison replied taking my hands and pulling me off the ground, "so will you go tomorrow night…. and wear a pretty little gown for me?"

I consisted it for a second and chuckled, "Fine…. yes I'll go but I won't wear a frilly little gown!"

"Fair deal," Edison shrugged and held out his arm, "shall we?"

"We shall," I said rolling my eyes with a girly giggle.

I looked up at Edison goofy grin and shook my head.

Steve…_hey it could happen._

T.B.C.

AWWWW Steve is so sweet to Robin! And that ball will be one to remember for Robin but what will happen when she gets back to the house with all that drama first? R&R and find out! Stay turned! -Robin


	5. Almost Lover

Destiny 4: My Family

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thank you so much "TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" for your support. Your support makes my writing so much sweeter lol. And everyone else who R&R!

So now Robin has a date with Mr. Steve Edison to a ball, which she hates frilly dresses and balls, oh what fun it is to ride this drama train! -Robin

Molly's p.o.v. 

"UGH! Mom please wear this it's cute!'

My mom came back from her little break from all this drama but… brought more with her.

We have spent an hour in Liz and Jane's bedroom trying to find mom a dress.

"I am not wearing some girly girl dress," My mom spat my frustrated face sitting on Liz and Jane's bed with crossed arms, "you can just wear one but not me!"

"Fine!" I cry storming over to the door and jerking open the door, "HAVE FUN IN RAGS!"

I slammed the door but heard the door fling open again with a scream of sarcasm back at me from my angry little mommy.

"FINE I WILL AND THE SARCASM SCREAMS ONLY COME FROM ME!"

I rolled my eyes walking down stairs dressed and ready, "stubborn woman"

* * *

Robin's p.o.v. 

Well Moll actually got me into a frilly dress…with Liz's help of course.

Liz and I were thick as thieves since we met and when one is unhappy, the other comes to their heroic rescue with a joke and hug.

So an hour or so later, we were at the de Bourg estate walking in the rest of high society.

We all went expect for Jack of course, he killed Bucket after all. So he scrambled back to the Pearl.

And what I wouldn't give to follow him…this place is ridiculous!

All frilly and pink with penguin servant men and stuffy men who only care about bedding their woman than respecting them and their money of course too, and the woman in frilly gowns that choke them and corsets that suffocate them and talk about the difference between colors of tables and people's clothes than anything that is important.

"What I wouldn't give to make some laugh and watch them explode out of those awful clothes," I whispered to Liz who snickered a little before Jane nudged us.

Since James and I married he came less and less to these things expect he absolutely had to.

And besides King and Queen can do anything they want.

When my family and I stepped into the ballroom everyone stopped and stared at us. And then…. bowed.

"Robin…" Jane said annoyed at my confusion pushing me forward, "Talk to them"

I stood in front of the thousand some odd people and laughed nervously.

"Well…." I began scarier than I have ever been in my life, "nice of you to have me and I hope I can be the Queen and friend you hope to have…continue the party please Lady Catherine"

The people came up from the floor and continued to talk and dance like nothing had happened.

Being the Queen didn't bug me none, I never talk or think about it one bit, that was James' department.

"Fine job Queenie," a husky voice whispered behind me in my ear, "but the friend thing caught us all off guard though"

I squeaked and whipped around to find Edison behind me grinning slyly at my obvious blushing face.

"Thank you Edison," I said slowly fake bowing at him with teasing sarcasm, "I appreciate your notice in my flaw of being a rich snob"

Edison moved from one foot to the other in a teasing sadness. He was very handsome in his navy uniform that resembled James'.

"That hurt Queenie that did," Edison whined with pouting parodying on his bottom lip.

Slow soft music started to play behind us and Edison extended his hand.

"Why not," I replied taking his hand as we walked onto the floor.

I may have been stern on the outside but I was giggling like a schoolgirl on the inside.

We started dance and I couldn't bring my eyes up to his and looked down at my feet almost the entire time.

I melted into his arms as he twirled me around once, twice, three times and heard him chuckle at my nervousness.

He lifted up my face to look at him and I almost couldn't breath when I looked into his beautiful baby blues.

"Why are you so nervous?" He chuckled wrapping his arms around my waist, "you are the queen after all"

I couldn't respond as he studied me and waited for an answer.

"I-I don't know," I said as sternly as possible not meeting his charming gaze, "I just haven't thought about an man expect J-James"

I force my gaze to meet his and he cocks his head slyly leaning his forehead onto mine.

"Listen Queenie, James told me if I did indeed fall in love with you that I should marry you," Edison chuckled kissing my hands, "he knew I loved you since I first saw you at your wedding"

My throat caught at his comment and I smiled weakly and looked around at everyone else on the floor but…where was everyone else!

Everyone was watching us in a circle in awe.

Edison smiled at me moving in for the kiss and I stopped by pulling out of his grasp and shaking my head.

"No…I'm sorry," I chocked through flowing tears.

"I am not falling in love with anyone but James!"

I bolted out of the circle and out the big double door and kept going not looking back.

I couldn't I loved James even I do love Edison or Steve now too!

_Buggar James help me!_

T.B.C.

DANG IT ALMOST…..right? Well tell should they fall in love or not? R&R and tell me so I won't prologue this forever! -Robin


	6. Stupidly Sorry

Destiny 4: My Family

By: Batman'ssidekick15

"TrumpetPlayerExtrodinare" and "NorringtonLover" this next chapter is for you. I thought about it and this would be more dramatic! LOL read and review and see… -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

I made it back to the mansion a little before midnight and opened the big double doors and told the servants to take the night off.

They all agreed and left me to walk into the living room to think.

I can't believe I almost fell for another man, James was a little cheesy but I loved him more than anything.

We promised on our wedding night we would protect one another and our off spring with our lives no matter what came along.

I looked up through silent tears at the grandfather clock that stuck midnight and sighed leaning my head down again.

"Funny the ol' world innit darling?" a familiar voice cooed from the hallway.

"WHAT?!" I cried jumping at that voice and stood, "who's there?"

Then as if by magic, James walking into the living room looking like he looked before he died.

"J-James?" I stuttered falling back down onto the couch, "I thought you were…"

"Dead" James replied walking toward me looking right to kill, "well I was but God decided to bring me back and give us another chance…but I don't know why now!"

My throat went dry as a bone and I connected what he was saying about me and I stood in anger.

"You told him to marry me and I walked away now what have you to say…savvy?" I boomed into his face and pushed past him but he grabbed my arm and whipped me around into his arms.

"I say he was an idiot," James said drawing his face close to mine, " I never said that"

I looked into his bright green eyes and saw…. lies!

I smirked and moved closer so our lips were almost touching whispering, "Well why is your eyes saying different…Wiggy?"

He twirled me around as music started to play…I don't know where it was or why.

"Well maybe I did but why did you fall for him," James hissed as he dipped me, "I thought you would think him unworthy?"

"Well my dear Norry…. Robin doesn't judge and Robin was lonely," I replied jerking out of his grip, "and Robin's husband was dead and Robin was confused!"

James grabbed me again as I tried to walk away and pulled me into his arms my legs wrapped around waist hissing in my face, "Why is Robin speaking in third person and dancing around the subject?"

"Because you miss with forever!" I cried breaking down into tears, "…and I am still in love with you and didn't love Steve truly and I am stupidly sorry!"

I felt James sit down on the floor and rocked me slowly in his arms whispering, "I'm sorry Birdie"

"ROBIN…JAMES!" voices cried from the doorway.

We both turned to find my cousins and Steve standing in the doorway of the living room shocked and hurt.

"Steve…" We both said in unison as he turned to leave.

"No…. no I'm sorry" Edison replied pushing his way out the door.

Once he left my cousins all rushed over and tackled James and I in death grip hugs.

"How…why…. when?" Liz said hugging James' neck, "I missed you Wiggy"

"Well…" James said standing us both up and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulling me close, "God wanted me back here"

My aunt was in tears and cried, "He answered our prayers!"

"Yes he did," I replied kissing James' on the lips and felt him pick me up.

My life was right again…but what about Steve?

T.B.C.

No thank you's are necessary I did it for you all lol R&R and Steve will be back don't even think he won't hehe I love that kid! -Robin


	7. Spendin' time with fam

Destiny 4: My Family

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Okay ppl's this is getting good and dramatic so I will put a little bit of haha funny to make it so happy you cry lol and thankz to all my fans "Dutchess Norrington" you rock the hardest! LOL YOU ALL DO! Enjoy the Johnny Mayer song "No Such Thing" -Robin

_"Welcome to the real world", she said to me  
Condescendingly  
Take a seat  
Take your life  
Plot it out in black and white  
Well I never lived the dreams of the prom kings  
And the drama queens  
I'd like to think the best of me  
Is still hiding  
Up my sleeve_

_They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side_

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above_

_So the good boys and girls take the so called right track  
Faded white hats  
Grabbing credits  
Maybe transfers  
They read all the books but they can't find the answers  
And all of our parents  
They're getting older  
I wonder if they've wished for anything better  
While in their memories  
Tiny tragedies_

_They love to tell you  
Stay inside the lines  
But something's better  
On the other side_

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you got to rise above_

_I am invincible  
As long as I'm alive_

_I wanna run through the halls of my high school  
I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs  
I just found out there's no such thing as the real world  
Just a lie you've got to rise above_

_I just can't wait til my 10 year reunion  
I'm gonna bust down the double doors  
And when I stand on these tables before you  
You will know what all this time was for –No Such Thing-John Mayer but someone else sang it before him and owns it! LOL!

* * *

_

Robin's p.o.v. 

I woke up to shrill cries from my 5-day-old twins.

Gracia and Jack can cry like there's no tomorrow and I'm going insane.

"UGH!" I cry jerking up from my laying position to sit up and see through blurry tired eyes James rocking Gracia and Jack fiercely pleading at them to calm down.

"J-James?"

James looks up at me with big puffy eyes from exhaustion and whispers, "Good morning dear"

I slyly sway over and kiss his forehead chuckling and taking Gracia and Jack into my arms and they immediately quiet down.

"There" I coo at them and sit them back into their bassinets by our big soft brown and pink canopy bed.

"How…why…huh?" James stammers in my face leaning his head down on my back behind me in shame, "they don't… like me"

I whip around and hug his slender waist chuckling, "no they just needed to go back into their bassinets…I had the same problem"

I left to the kitchen leaving James in pure awe at my cleverness.

"Mommy?" a small yawning voice said behind me.

I turn to find Molly rubbing her eyes and walking right into to me.

"Sorry"

"Its okay Moll," I laugh hugging her and leading her downstairs with me, "just getting some breakfast and thinking about the big plans for Christmas this year"

"Mom…its in a month slow down" Molly said with a hint of sarcasm sassiness and sat down at the big table as I started working on breakfast with my our maid Lucille.

"Molly don't sass your mother," James groaned walking into the kitchen with Gracia and Jack's bassinets in both arms, "I brought babies too!"

"Wonderful," Lucille said clenching teeth, "I wanted to have my head explode today"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who is the heck is that?" I boomed bolting to the big front doors before our butlers can get it and jerk them open to find Steve Edison at my door.

"Steve!"

"WHAT?!" voices in unison boomed from the kitchen.

_**I wanna scream at the  
Top of my lungs **_

T.B.C.

OH Crap! Drama ahoy again but I got writer's block on this sorry. Promise the next will be better love ya all mates! -Robin


	8. Oh the drama of it all!

Destiny 4: My Family

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz "DutchnessNorrington" for this idea for the chapter don't know what I would've done without ya on this one love ya but…the wording is a little different but the same idea and thank you to everyone else that read and reviewed! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

"Robin I need to talk to you!" Steve huffed and puffed hanging onto the front door.

I glared him down and hissed, "You may speak with me but in front of James… I have nothing to hide Edison"

Steve looked at me with hurt and angry rising in him and sighed, "It's private"

"Robin!"

We both turned to find James standing behind us glaring.

"James I-…this is awkward," I sighed running up and hugging him.

James sighed and kissed my forehead obviously out of words, "go robin…i don't mind"

I rolled my eyes frustrated with it all and grabbed Edison dragging him into the living room, "All right…come on Edison"

"What do you want?" I sighed as I walked over to fire place to admire the portrait of James and I with Molly and the twins made yesterday.

Edison shifted from one foot to the other and ran up to me falling to knees taking me hands crying, "I LOVE YOU ROBIN! And I know you love me…remember what we shared together…i made you smile again"

"Yes i do remember, but I am in love with James, I smiled because

I wanted to be nice, and also the fact, I thought i would never see James again…and…and I was confused give some credit I didn't faint or nothing!" I spat out confused.

Steve stood and turned away but then whipped around and pulled into his arms and…and kissed me!

"Mmhhhhhh!" I cried under his lips but his grip was tight I couldn't even barely move.

His kiss though actually felt…good but I love James not…. not….

"EDISON!"

We both turned to find James burst through the doors with sword in hand.

"DROP HER!"

Edison did as he was told and dropped me on the floor!

Hard I may add.

"I love her…you promised!" Steve boomed drawing his sword, "bring it on old friend!"

"WHOA!" I cried stepping in-between them grabbing their swords, "Drop you weapons on the count of three"

"One…Two…don't you make me say three!" I cried as they dropped at the same time.

"Fine!" Steve said pushing me to the ground, "have fun with your crappy marriage"

"I WILL!" I snapped falling onto my back on the floor.

"Sorry dear," James said lying opposite of me, "I love you and I know that wasn't you're fault"

"I know but it's was bad," I sighed looking at him into his bright green eyes, "but I'm sorry forgive and forget?"

"Aye Queenie" James chuckled leaning up, "now what was it you were supposed to do today?"

"My annual sleepover with my cousins and Elizabeth," I mumbled under my breath rubbing my eyes, "WAIT OH NO!"

I scrambled to my feet and ran down the hall screaming, "why didn't you tell me earlier?!"

"My fault my dearest little birdie," James cried chuckled, "I love you"

I ran back into the living room and glared at him.

"I loave you!"

Now I got Edison after me, a sleepover to do, and Christmas in a month…oh the drama of it all!

T.B.C.

More to come love ya mates! -Robin


	9. Norrie or Edison? the end! sorry

Destiny 4: My Family

By: Batman'ssidekick15

Thankz for your support "DutchessNorrington" and "TrumpetPlayerExtordinare" and to everyone else too…Thankz! And sorry for the wait! -Robin

Robin's p.o.v. 

My annual sleepover…oh the fun!

Just the woman having fun but…what about Edison?

I have had that man on my mind ever since he saw me with James again.

That face he gave me…he was trying not to cry.

"Mommy?" Molly said curiously waving her hand in my face, "are you alright?"

I jumped at her hand and sighed a, "yes Moll's" and left the room before anyone saw.

"_Stop Robin!" _I thought as I entered the pitch-black kitchen, "_You're married to James not Edi-Steve!"_

"Robin…" a voice cooed behind me.

"Whhh!" I cried turning and finding everyone in the kitchen with me and with lamps.

"I need some air!"

I bolted out the kitchen and out the big front double doors falling onto my knees and screaming, "WHY!"

I can't keep falling in love with two men…I-I have to choice!

* * *

I spent about twenty minutes in an almost fiddle position until I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

"I know why child…" a feminine Jamaican voice cooed, "You do not have your _real_ destiny yet"

"What-," I cry whipping around and standing up to stand face-to-face with Tia Dalma aka Calypso, "Tia!"

I hug the chuckling goddess and rub my temples waiting for the unthinkable.

"What is it this time?"

Tia grinned wickedly and entwined arms with me and drug me down the path to the pond and got us both down on our knees and grabbed my head to face down at the water.

"Look child…"

I looked and saw the water swirl around and form some kind of picture.

It was Edison and me at…. at a wedding…our wedding really!

Then flashed with purplish blue waves into a picture of us with twelve kids running around a big front yard in the country laughing and having a good time.

"But…" I turn to toward Tia and she sighs standing us both up and grips my shoulders.

"This is not your life!" Tia snaps through gritting teeth, "You're livin' Miss Allie Bennet's live!"

I look at her in shock and confusion but see the truth in her eyes.

The trip in the future got her here and the way she likes most of the stuff I do and loved me a lot more than she did anyone else.

"Really…HOW…WHY…HUH?!" I cry shaking her and stopped when she glared.

"How do we fix it?"

Tia hugged me and walked me back to the mansion without one word and she didn't need one.

A fancy carriage sat out in the front yard and she chuckled at my irritated face.

"Go and get him child"

Oh boy!

* * *

I sighed and bolted back inside as Tia said goodbye and gave me my instructions. 

1. Say no good-byes

2. Wear same dress I wore when I first met him because I wore the same one when I really did meet him

3. And don't even try to make contact with James again

"Mom!" Molly cried as I ran into the house and up the steps.

"Mommy is busy lovely!" I cried as from the top of the stairs and ran up to James and I's bedroom.

I cracked open the door slowly and saw James' body in the big canopy bed and tiptoed in quiet as a mouse.

"…James…" I whisper darting over to the closet and grabbing my brown and white dress and bolt into the bathroom.

I get into the dress as fast as I can, putting my hair up in the same cute little bun as before.

"Birdie?" James' voice coos from the doorway.

I yelp to find him standing before me shirtless and in his navy pants squinting in the bright lamplight.

"Uh………I'm going to see ol' friend here she's sick so…bye!" I stammered out and pushed past him but he caught my arm and pulled my body to his and caught my lips in a very passionate kiss.

I melted into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck with his arms around my waist.

"_NOOOOOO!"_ I screamed in my head as he pushed toward and bed.

I closed my eyes but saw another person's lips on my own.

My lips parted from his and he opened his eyes to show some beautiful baby blues.

_Edison!_

"Edison!" I cried hugging him and looked around at my surroundings over his shoulder to find I was in a bed with him and in a bedroom of a house.

"Whoa never heard you call me that in a while," Edison chuckled leaning back onto the bed, "unless of course…I'm in trouble"

"Yea…" I laughed nervously looking around the room at the weird items.

A big black box on the dresser (T.V.), another big box but it was flat and black (flat screen computer), and a bowl of some kind in the bathroom. (Toilet)

"Baby you okay?" Edison said confused grabbed my hand, "do you feel bad?"

"Oh no!" I jump looking at his smirking face, "I was just deep in thought is all"

"Good," Edison laughs pulling me down into his arms, "I love you Robin bird"

I gulped smiling half hearty at his handsome face chocking out, "I love you too Edi-Steve"

He chuckled kissing my forehead and turned over.

I flopped over on my stomach and saw that it was kind of big and sighed.

"_Tia Dalma I will kill you… and thank you one day_"

T.B.C.

BWHAHAHA! I couldn't help it I though they belonged together but don't worry this is the end of this 3rd one but the 4th is coming with Norrie's real wife and Robin and Steve's story combined and it will be called: Destiny 4: The Past, Present, and Future…the very last one in the series but don't worry my other stories will be worked on too! -Robin


End file.
